Simple Together
by Catalina M
Summary: CnM song fic based on the song by Alanis Morissette. Crappy summary, but I don't want to give the rest away. Please RnR!


Simple Together  
  
*- This is a song fic (thing I've never written before), so I hope it's fine, at least for a first time. All you need to know is that Monica and Chandler are together, but no one knows about them. Please review after you are done.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously not mine.  
  
Enjoy! -*  
  
  
  
She had done an awful thing, a terrible thing. Why had she done it? She had no idea, all she knew was that he would never forgive her, he would never understand why she had chosen that way out instead of talking about it.  
  
Who could she turn to? Normally, she would turn to him, to her best friend, but they were in a relationship now, and this involved him, there was no way she could turn to him now.  
  
And the rest... She could use an hypothetical case, but they wouldn't understand, they wouldn't understand why she would do something like that.  
  
  
  
You've been my golden best friend  
  
Now with post-demise at hand  
  
Can't go to you for consolation  
  
Cause we're off limits during this transition  
  
  
  
'I could just go on and pretend as if nothing happened' she told herself, knowing it was a stupid idea, and as much as she would love to do so, she knew she had to tell him - or just leave. Leaving would be much easier.  
  
Once again she was taking the easy way out, instead of talking, she was leaving, leaving him without an explanation. She just couldn't live with herself knowing what she had done, and knowing that he didn't know anything at all. It was killing her.  
  
  
  
This grief overwhelms me  
  
It burns in my stomach  
  
And i can't stop bumping into things  
  
  
  
She had to at least say good bye, she couldn't be that scared. So she waited, waited for him to get home after an exhausting day at work.  
  
"Hi honey" Chandler said as he entered the room, making sure there was no one else there.  
  
"Hi" she replied shortly.  
  
"Everything ok?" he asked, concern showing in his face.  
  
"Umm... not really" she replied, not knowin how to let him know. 'Just do it, tell him, and leave' a voice inside her head told her. "I'm-I'm leaving"  
  
"What? You need to go work somewhere else?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I just have to leave Chandler"  
  
"But why? Don't I deserve an explanation?" he asked, trying not to cry.  
  
'You do, honey, you do' she replied, sadly not out loud. "Look, this was a mistake... I-I thought we would be great together, since we were best friends before and everything, but-but it didn't turn out that way" she lied, knowing he wasn't the mistake, but her. What she had done was a mistake, not their relationship.  
  
  
  
I thought we'd be simple together  
  
I thought we'd be happy together  
  
Thought we'd be limitless together  
  
I thought we'd be precious together  
  
But I was sadly mistaken  
  
  
  
Chandler stared at her, not knowing what to say or what to do. He knew he should try and stop her, but she seemed more sure of herself than ever, and he knew it would be a lost battle, even if he tried.  
  
"Have a nice trip" he whispered, then turned around and left to his apartment.  
  
Monica sighed, knowing this was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. She had let it go, that wonderful relationship she had had was gone now, and all because of her.  
  
For the past few months he had been everything to her, and now he was gone - everything was gone.  
  
  
  
You've been my soulmate and mentor  
  
I remembered you the moment I met you  
  
With you I knew god's face was handsome  
  
With you I suffered an expansion  
  
  
  
As she took a cab towards the airport, not really knowing where she was heading, she thought of everything she was leaving behind. Her family, her friends, and most important of all, her boyfriend, her precious boyfriend. She couldn't help but think what she was putting at risk, but she couldn't stay, she couldn't do that to him.  
  
  
  
This loss is numbing me  
  
It pierces my chest  
  
And i can't stop dropping everything  
  
  
  
Chandler enetered his apartment, an angry and sad expression on his face.  
  
"Hi Chandler" Joey, his roommate, said.  
  
"Hi" he mumbled and kept walking towards his bedroom.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Come on, Chandler, I'm your friend, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing Joe, just leave me alone" he said as he entered his bedroom and slammed the door closed.  
  
He sat down on his bed and finally let the tears roll down his cheeks. Her last words going over and over in his head. Had she really meant that? Did she really think they had been a mistake?  
  
--  
  
Monica thought of all her future plans with Chandler, she had never shared them with him, afraid he would just run away, but she had often thought of them together as a marriage, later on having children - finally having a family of their own.  
  
She wished she was still able to have all that, but it hadn't been that simple, it hadn't been as simple as she thought it would be.  
  
  
  
I thought we'd be sexy together  
  
Thought we'd be evolving together  
  
I thought we'd have children together  
  
I thought we'd be family together  
  
But I was sadly mistaken  
  
  
  
If only he could turn back time, to figure out from the beginning what was wrong, to work it out, or maybe just try not to get so attached. But he couldn't, he just couldn't turn back time and fix everything, she had known but she didn't do anything to fix it, there was no chance he could have done something.  
  
He sat down on his bed, his back leaning against the wall. He wished he would feel better, that something, as simple as it was, would make him feel better, but he knew that the only thing that could make him feel happy again was knowing she was coming back, that in a few minutes there would be a knock on his door and it would be her, saying she was sorry, saying it had been a mistake what she had said, that she regreted it, and he would forgive her in a second. But he knew, deep inside, that wasn't happening.  
  
  
  
If I had a bill for all the philosophies i shared  
  
If I had a penny for all the possibilities i presented  
  
If I had a dime for every hand thrown up in the air  
  
My wealth would render this no less severe  
  
  
  
She looked outside the bus window. She had changed her mind, she decided she didn't want to go that far, in case she ever decided to come back, so she went to the next city, where she could take - some day - a bus back to New York, maybe to see her friends, or maybe to see him. If she ever had the courage to see him again.  
  
'This is what you get for thinking it would be easy, just because he was your best friend' she reminded herself sadly 'That's what you get for thinking you two would be simple together'  
  
  
  
I thought we'd be genius together  
  
I thought we'd be healing together  
  
I thought we'd be growing together  
  
Thought we'd be adventurous togheter  
  
But i was sadly mistaken  
  
Thought we'd be exploring together  
  
Thought we'd be inspired together  
  
I thought we'd be flying together  
  
Thought we'd be on fire together  
  
But i was sadly mistaken  
  
Simple Together, © Alanis Morissette.  
  
And that's it. I had this idea while hearing this song on the radio, so I wrote it down. I hope you liked it. Please review. 


End file.
